


Guardian Stones: Worldbuilding

by BlueBird1348



Series: Guardian Stones Origins [1]
Category: Guardian Stones (Original Work), Original Work
Genre: Gen, I guess???, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Mystery, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Superheroes, Superpowers, Tags May Change, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird1348/pseuds/BlueBird1348
Summary: In depth explanation of how my world will work.________________________________________________________________________...?WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SOULMATES WORK!? UNDER WHAT ROCK HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING IN?...*Sigh* You're doing me a concern, kiddo, but what else is new with you...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Guardian Stones Origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808596
Kudos: 1





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! Thank you for reading my work~
> 
> I'm sorry if this series seems out of order, I update as I finish writing but when the series is finished I will try to find a way to organize it but in the mean time please enjoy.
> 
> Also, the OC/OC tag is either very lightly referenced or doesn't come into play at all and gods no, it isn't between Altair and Rayet. 
> 
> If there is any spelling or syntax error, please correct me :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> Thanks for reading this :D
> 
> The dialogues you saw in the summary as well as the beggining of this chapter is between two of my characters and is not directed towards the readers and not meant to offend anyone, I say this just in case.
> 
> Edit: Changed the dialogue a little bit so that it flowed more naturally. 
> 
> Please enjoy~

Alright, little wolf, since _somehow_ the education system has failed you so bad you didn't learn one of the most basic shiii- I mean stuff of our society, it falls to me to teach you.

...

No need to thank me, kiddo, I'm just doing my job.

. . .

Don't look at me like that. Anyway this is a basic resume of how Soulmates and soulmarks work:

In our world everyone has a soulmate since the moment they’re born, but the way it shows is different from person to person and it’s not necessarily romantic (though it is the most common), the bond can be platonic, familial/parental, rivals or a mentor-student type.

The way the bond is proven is thanks to the soulmarks, which are unique and different to every person and goes both ways, it can be:

  * **Physical** : This is the most common type of soulmark which shows up somewhere in your body, for example: the first or last words your SO will tell you; their name; a picture that represents your SO; the lies they tell; the tattoos they have; things they write and draw will show up in your skin; one of your eyes will be the color of your SO, etc.
  * **Mental** : The second most common type, this soulmark is not shown in your body but it’s shown in one (or many) of your senses, it can also be a purely mental connection, as the name implies. 
    * Senses: 
      * Sight: You can’t see colors until you meet your SO or only certain colors; if you concentrate you can see what they can, etc.
      * Hearing: You can hear what your SO hears if you concentrate; you can always hear when they’re listening to music, etc.
      * Smell: When a strong smell reaches your SO, you can also smell it, etc.
      * Taste: You can only taste the things your SO eats; if they eat something that they love or has a strong taste, you’ll also taste it, etc.
      * Touch: You can feel imprints when someone touches your soulmate; you get a small margin of pain if your SO gets injured, etc.
    * Mind: You both can hear a melody or song in your head that is unique to the bond; you can listen to their thoughts; you can speak to each other telepathically; you can see each other in dreams; you both share a mind space, etc.
  * **Emotional** : Just like the mental type, this soulmark is not visible but it’s recognizable because all of the Soulmates who have this type will always feel the emotions of their SO in varying degrees, sometimes it can overlap with the mental type and because of that it can be confused for it, but unlike it, it doesn’t involve the senses but rather emotions and it’s far more intense. Some examples are: Feel only strong emotions from their SO; share the pain or pleasure they’re feeling, etc.
  * **Abstract** : The rarest type of soulmark, it’s known because of how plain weird this type can get; it’s the most hated by scientists because of how often it disproves theories or disregards universally known laws. For example: Soulmates can swap bodies; if one of the bonded loses something the other will inexplicably find it; If one throws something it will always land on the SO no matter the distance, time or physics; timers, etc.



As you can see there are many types of bonds and marks and thanks to that fact it’s difficult for science to fully explain it, despite scientists’s best attempts, but this are the few laws that have been confirmed:

  * Soulmates will always meet each other once before they die. This can be as soon as they’re born or minutes before they die, it counts even if there was no physical contact or words exchanged.
  * If one of the Soulmates is abusive or intentionally hurts their bonded with malicious intent, the bond will be severed and their mark will disappear. This includes verbal and emotional abuse, not just physical. 
    * Magic will find another person compatible for the one abused (also changing their mark) but not for the abusive one.
  * If a person commits rape and/or child abuse, their bond will be severed without question.
  * If a person murders someone intentionally and maliciously, they will have their bond severed.
  * When one of the bonded dies, usually their partner will soon follow but there are exceptions like: 
    * They have children.
    * They want revenge.
    * They have multiple Soulmates.
    * Their Soulmate told them to keep on living.
  * Sometimes the mark chooses to show itself in multiple ways, any combination that can be thought of is possible, this is especially true in triads (or the rare square). For example: 
    * They have multiple physical marks (an image and first words)
    * Have a physical and mental marks (one of their eyes is theirs’ SO and hear their melody)
    * Have a mental and emotional marks (share a mental space and feel their emotions)
    * Have an emotional and abstract marks (feel their pain and find their missing things)
    * Have physical, mental, emotional and abstract marks (have what they write or draw show up in your skin, hear their thoughts, feel their pleasure and swap bodies)
  * The bond cannot force the bonded to feel positive emotions for each other, it encourages them (more because of society beliefs and expectations rather than magic) but it doesn’t force it.
  * While most people have just one soulmate, there are very few cases where some people have multiple soulmates. The record for the biggest soulmate group consisted of 7 people but since the record, an old and faded papyrus of Ancient Egypt, is ancient most people consider it a myth and the modern record is of 4 (a square). 
    * The most common reason for a triad is when an abuse victim or innocent person, who had a bonded who commited atrocious acts, gets their bond severed, magic will transfer the bond to the person they trust the most, like a friend or a parent.
    * While it’s normal for poly soulmates to share the same type of bond, be it romantic, platonic or one of the others; it has been known to be cases where the type of love a person feel for their partners to be different, for example: a triad where two of them share a romantic bond but the third is their child so they have a parental bond with them.
  * The mark will not manifest for the older bonded until their soulmate is born. 



Aaand that's the gist of it, got any questions?

...?

Yes, that's all but you know, kiddo, I'm really surprised you don't know any of this. Don't you have some form of mark of your own?

... *nods*

Oh! You do, but that doesn't explain at all why you don't know this, did no one really never explain this to you?

... ... ... *shakes head*

Why not? 

. . . 

Hey, it's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. 

*Shakes head frantically*

No? 'fuck, I should really move along in teaching him how to sign, to prevent more shit like this from--Oh shit, he's trying to speak' 

. . . . . . As-king... got her mad... and mad meant. . . me-ant... ma-a

Kiddo, Rayet, it's okay, you don't need to tell me anything. 

Bu-t--

Don't force it, there's no need to explain yourself to me. I apologize for making you feel like you needed to. 

... 

. . . 'Tch! Adding this to my ever growing list of reasons to kill his caretaker when I meet her...but I should first concentrate on the most important person' Hey, Ray, is it alright if I hug ya?

. . . . . . . . . *Nod*

Alright, come here little wolfie... Hey, Rayet?

...? 

I want to promise ya something: I won't let anyone else hurt ya again, including me, as long as I'm around, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. No one is allowed to hurt you ever again.

... '... Please don't make promises you can't keep' 


	2. Magic and Superpowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello again :D
> 
> This chapter deals with a lot of history so I can understand if this isn't very interesing to a lot of people.

Ever since humanity has existed, there have been individuals gifted with the art of magic, these people had the ability to bend the elements to their will, transmute common metals into gold, create objects from nothing, etc.

In ancient civilizations, it was believed that these magic users were the children of the gods and were revered as prophets, demigods, heroes and great kings; those that didn’t have a position as royalty began occupying the highest positions in religion, military, medicine, etc.

These beliefs of near godhood lasted until the III century, when the population of magical people increased to the point that they consisted of more than half of the populace and with this increase, the magic users were humbled and stopped seeing themselves as divine beings, instead, they began to consider themselves as mere humans that have been blessed by the gods and those that didn’t possess the gift were seen as lesser beings, because of this, most of the magic less humans were forced into slavery or killed.

This rise in magic users lasted until the XIV century when, inexplicably, the amount of children born with magic began to slowly decline and with each new generation, magical users became less powerful.

In the beginning nobody panicked, it was believed that it was a simple byproduct of the famines and the various wars that were occurring at the time but, when it didn’t get better and even less magical children were born, mass hysteria began and the people began demanding answers that no one had.

Many believed that it was because humanity had become too sinful and had lost the favor of god and they were all going to hell for their sins; others believed that the Earth itself was losing its magic and thus was dying; scholars tried to be far more logical, theorizing that perhaps the magic on Earth needed to recharge or that it was a product of incest but no one could find proof for any of these theories.

When the Great War began, every single magical person, regardless of their age, race and gender were drafted into the war and, by the end of it, every single country had lost more than half of their already dwindling population of magic users, further leading magic in humanity into extinction.

Finally, on the year of 1967, despite every attempt to preserve magic, the last magic user died and ever since then, no other magical child has been born.

In today’s age, the only trace of magic that exists in humans is our soulmarks and the connection with our soulmate, unfortunately, that’s magic that we have no control over or can access to and has no use outside of its intended purpose.

But where do superpowers come in all of this?

Well, in the year of 1981, a child with super strength was born, followed by one with telepathy and another with the ability to fly; as you know, these three children grew up to become the founders of the Hero Association, but that’s getting a little bit ahead of us.

The birth of these children caused a huge uproar, people who were born from magical parents and/or had a long ancestry of magic, bitter for being born without magic, began a huge hate campaign against them, calling them the children of the devil, mutants and freaks of nature.

And as more children with superpowers were born, these calls of hatred grew stronger and stronger to the point that the children were either killed, abandoned in ditches or abused by their caretakers in their foolish belief that it was the right thing to do in order to stop the spread of their “disease”, as well as trying to find ways to “cure” them.

Bunch of good _that_ did.

While all of this was happening, many governments saw an opportunity and began conducting secret experiments to try and recreate this phenomenon, in search of obtaining an army of super soldiers, almost every single one of them failed, either because of lack of funds, the unsanitary conditions and great stress that the experiments caused to their test subjects that caused their death and/or the “accidents” that led to the death to everyone conducting the research as well as the “destruction” of their research.

Only two countries were marginally successful: the USA and Japan, who both managed to create one or two super soldiers. In Japan, were the discrimination against Meta children wasn’t very strong, these supers were paraded as “heroes of the people” and on the other hand, the USA keep them a secret.

Things began to come to a head in the year 2003, when the three first supers became a team of superheroes with the intent of giving people like them a voice, a way to gain rights in the eyes of the law and to dispel all of the bigotry surrounding them, in addition of trying to reach out to others supers in hiding, promising to give them a safe place to be.

When they first began, they weren’t very successful, despite their best efforts, everybody distrusted them, blamed them for villains attacks and property damage, threw trash at them, called them every name under the sun, the media fear mongered the civilians against them, etc.

After this event, everyone seemed to change their opinions overnight, the media, like the hypocrites they are, began singing their praises, public opinion seemingly became overwhelmingly positive and they became the country’s darlings, nobody would shut up about them and thanks to the various reports and positivity, supers in hiding came out and joined them.

And so the Hero Association was born.

Many things have changed since then, some for good and many for bad; but that’s another story, for another day.

For now, this is the story of how this age of heroes and villains we’re now in came to be, it is now widely believed that superpowers is the natural evolution of magic and since scientists worldwide have not been able to find any other explanation, this theory is taught as fact.

…

But that bastard Dragoon… he always made it seem as though there is more to this story that meets the eye, but that stupidly cryptic hero never gave me a straight answer whenever I asked him! And now he’s gone…

It doesn’t matter, the past is the past and I will find the truth, some way or another.

…?

Oh! You’re still here. Don’t worry about my musings, little wolf, I’m just remising about the past…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [BlueBird1348](https://twitter.com/bird1348)
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


	3. Ocean of Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mist covers the ocean and forest, but what is it hiding? No one knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah, this took way to long, it was one of those cases where you know what is it that you wanna do but not how you wanna do them, that combined with writers block made this a bitch to write. So if this chapter doesn't look very well polished, it's because of that ;/
> 
> Also Woulds is a fictional town and I made the Dartmoore forest big enough to reach the coast, my reasoning for this change is because my world is an altenate version of our world, it's similar but not the same.
> 
> Please enjoy :D

…!?

What were you thinking going near the mist, cub!?

…?

Please don’t tell me you don’t know what’s wrong with that place.

…

Your lack of knowledge about our world seriously worries me, little wolf.

Fine, I’ll tell you but you have to promise me to never go anywhere near that place ever again, Ok?

…

Ok, now just wait a second, I know I have a small essay about it somewhere around here… Aha! Here it is! Alright, now listen closely cub, for this, in my humble opinion, is one of the greatest mysteries of our world:

“Little is known about the Ocean of Mist that covers a great part of the Celtic sea, as well as a section of the forest of Dartmoor.

Please be aware that this fog is only referred as mist purely because of aesthetic rather than accuracy.

Now, the existence of this fog has been known to humanity for as long as we can remember, its origin and purpose has remained a mystery for many centuries and we have yet to crack its code.

But, what’s stopping us from this fog a natural phenomenon? The answer is simple: All data that we have tried to collect of it has corrupted without any explanation, even though we have tried different ways to store and analyze the data, it still corrupted, additionally, any attempt to recreate this phenomenon has failed, the fog we create in the most perfect conditions simply does not stay for more than a day.

Another factor that lead us to conclude that this fog is unnatural is that cameras do not work inside of it, even with the great development technology has gone through and with the best drone cameras that money can buy, the thick fog still obscures everything from our sight.

Many have theorized what could possibly be hiding behind those nebulous curtains, some say that it is the biblical Eden, other say it’s Avalon, Atlantis Elphame, Tír na nÓg or some other mythical place.

Of course, no one has been able to confirm any of these theories since every person that has ever set foot into the mist never comes back.

What happens to them? Nobody knows, not even the soulmates of those who disappear and no one is brave enough to look for them and if they are, they become lost as well.

And now, the Ocean of Mist has become even more dangerous to us.

In recent years, strange creatures have been observed to come out of the mist, these ‘creatures’ (more accurately described as monsters) seem to be humanoid shaped but made of pure darkness with a rotting smell and white, vacant eyes.

Most of their victims seem to be from the small city of Woulds, as well as some ‘brave’ tourists that are ‘daring’ enough to go to the forest at night despite the various warnings given to them.

Unfortunately, we have yet to convince any heroes or the government of the existence of these monsters and the danger they pose despite all the evidence we have provided and all of the increasing disappearances occurring in the city, the only thing we can do is advise the habitants of Woulds to stay in their homes or highly populated areas at night and to avoid the forest at all costs.

And yet, these monsters aren’t the most perplexing thing about the Ocean of Mist, rather, it’s the mysterious lullaby in an unkown language that comes from it when the moon reaches its highest peak and when it begins, an unnatural serenity settles in the forest and even the monsters seem affected by it, stopping midway through their rampage and tilting their head as to listen.

Some people even report that they begin to cry when they hear the lullaby but no evidence has been collected to prove this.

Looking at all this information, we have formed another theory: whatever is inside the Ocean of Mist is not some fantastical place of wonder or a holy land but rather a cursed place that we humans should not meddle in, especially as magic-less as we are now.”

Aaand that’s it, there’s more to it than that, obviously, but its more myths than anything factual, I could tell you about them if you’re interested later on, cub.

…

What’s wrong, wolfy?

… *shakes head*

No, what?

… … …

Are you sure you’re alright kiddo? You seem a little perturbed, what’s this a little too scary for you?

. . .

No? Then what’s wrong?

… …

Ah, you don’t want to talk about it, very well then. But if you need anything, just know you can come to me, alright?

_*Beep Beep*_

Oh shit, I forgot I left the stove on, fuck! 

... ... ...

... ...

...

'No one knows then?...but then, what's calling me? It's not _her_ , I'm sure of that but rather...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [BlueBird1348](https://twitter.com/bird1348)  
> Tumblr: [BlueBird1348](https://bluebird1348.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tldr; The only things we do know about it is that it has existed for as long as humanity has existed, monsters come out of that place, everyone who enters never returns and at night a strange lullaby can be heard from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [BlueBird1348](https://twitter.com/bird1348)
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and if you have a question, feel free to ask.


End file.
